User talk:Hannahgrace.05
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Elk Fosters page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Eternal Sterek (talk) 03:04, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for an rp? Hello Hannah, may I ask what the code or the name of your word bubble for Elk is? Because I desperatly searched everywhere, but I couldn't find it!? ^^ All the best, Phrasie <3 EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 18:56, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Thank you so much!!! I found it and finally managed to create this word bubble :D EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 20:54, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Re Well we could get started now? Re First off welcome to the wiki! Now to answer your question your level does move up each week and with that comes new character spots. Re Whatever works for you for roleplaying is awesome! Let me know when you're starting up! Flopfish3 (talk) 01:13, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Re It's perfectly fine. At least you're doing better than what I did when I joined people's rps, I only asked one person and would be a pest when I joined. Also did you get a random notification on another wiki from me? Heyo friend :) Just wanted to check in if you're doing ok, and also if you're still in on the roleplay entitled a weird new world? Flopfish3 (talk) 01:14, October 10, 2017 (UTC) No worries! I'm glad you're alright. Flopfish3 (talk) 01:35, October 10, 2017 (UTC) See inital message :) Flopfish3 (talk) 17:36, October 15, 2017 (UTC) RE Well, I do wanna use Eleus power set. Well, you could because I'm away for the weekend without wifi. You can just send me some basic ideas on my wiki though. Still in on A Weird New World? Are you still interested in A Weird New World? Your character just got asked about if there's a place to train at Camp Half-Blood - where they go from here is up to you! Lead the way :) Ideas I had an idea while I was away. It was changing the god parent to Zeus because I wanted to use Ezra Miller for my ones fc. RE I'm fine with that, even though I've wanted to use her for ages but haven't had any ideas. So I had one idea, they have two dads, including Zeus. Re Still find with that. The idea was more Zeus had a kid with another man. I might go with something like that too, some stupid reference to marvel and the sky, like Thor. I reckon they both should be like that because of some reason in their history, like maybe their mortal dad was super strict. I know about the attacks thing. I'll start trying to wrote things to, if I get any ideas. Re Dude, I just had an amazing idea, Angel (if you still are going with that name) almost joins the Hunters of Artemis when their dad almost kills her but my char convinces her otherwise. Well, what would you prefer? There is one thing, BC claims take forever to be claimed. Let's do that then. Can you get on chat here so we can talk some more about them? More Ideas So I came up with a name for my char, Aekely, and another idea, they both reject their last name by the time they get to camp. Re I like the both of those ideas. For the one about Aekely convincing Angel not to do certain stuff, how about we get real dark and say that Aekely convinced Angel not to kill herself a couple of times and even stopped her from hanging herself? Just came up with a very stupid idea, Aekely would do something rebellious, which would normally be bringing girls home that he knows their dad would hate or even stealing, and a certain girl becomes their step mother. Re Well right now I'm on another chat here so could you get on there (the owner of the wiki says it's alright)? Still in for Roleplay? Are you still in for A Weird New World? I've noticed that you and Uni don't seem too excited about it, so if you want to end it and go on to a different roleplay, that's ok too. Ah I'm sorry I forgot the signature! Flopfish3 (talk) 20:16, October 28, 2017 (UTC) Aekely and Angel Hey, I edited their page if you didn't see, so can you get on chat so we can talk about it? Eros LT Hey there, because there is no one else left to fill the spots, I've decided to promote your character, Minnie McAllistor to Eros LT. If you don't want the spot or have any questions, feel free to IM me. Thanks and congrats! Challenge Hey Hannah, Cambria is challenging Minnie for Eros' lieutenant! Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than a month since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 10th, your characters are subject to archiving. Sure thing! I'd love to start a new RP! I'm waiting to figure out whether I can use my Hera character, and then if I can I'd love to start roleplaying with her. Flopfish3 (talk) 17:18, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Sure thing Kara is ready to go as a character now, so I can start an RP whenever you'd like! Flopfish3 (talk) 14:24, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Small queston. I tried to click on Minnie to look at her character, but it said page does not exist? Is the link broken? Also, feel free to take the RP in whichever direction you'd like! I'm enjoying having a new character now. Flopfish3 (talk) 17:05, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Activity Check Note: This is a mandatory check. If you've been active the past few months, but still received this Iris Message, kindly just reply with "yes".